


Pokemon What Makes A Mate

by HowlsMoon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: One day mating season hits the male Pokémon hard and they can't get enough of their mates No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Pokemon What Makes A Mate

Greninja called out, it was mating season for him but sadly, no mate. He wasn't having any luck till he came across a small clearing and in it a woman, or was it a man? He thought, once the person had turn to the side slightly and saw the slight bump of her breasts, he had found a potential mating partner, so he walked out into the clearing getting closer to her.  
~  
Chelcee was walking home from getting Malasadas and into her house calling out to her team "I'm home!" Soon her whole team surrounded her, Incineroar being the largest stood the closest to her, he was always protective, soon she handed out the Malasadas to them and eats her own.

Dana just caught a Pidgey and she was by a river fishing for some more Pokémon. She took her thigh high boots off showing her long legs as she sat down on a rock.

Incineroar enjoyed the malasada as he growled happily and ate it. He had always been protective over his trainer ever since he was a little Litten. He looked at her and he knew he had to tell her how he felt about her soon.

Greninja growls in lust, this heat was getting the better of him. He was soon right behind her and reaches out and touches her shoulder. Just touching her made his heat worse, he soon let's out a purr of satisfaction.  
~  
She was lazily eating her Malasada, after she ate she was going to take them to the beach to train and maybe swim. But all she knew was she was going to train hard so she can beat the elite 4 and become champion.

Dana turned to look over her shoulder and she saw a male Greninja touching her. She smiled at him stroking his cheek.  
"Would you like to be my Pokémon?" She asked him.

Incineroar ate another malasada and he growled happily loving to spend time with his trainer all the time. He knew he had to train hard in order to battle the elite four's pokemon.

Greninja let out a purr at her touch, signaling that yes he would like that, especially if it meant being with her. This was the one he wanted, and he was going to have her, he just needed her permission.  
~  
Chelcee sighs and stands up while stretching, popping her back she looks over at Incineroar and smiles. She walks over to him and puts a hand on his arm "I say we have a lazy day at the beach, what do you say Incineroar? Just me and you, the others look tired and full" she says looking at the others.

Dana looked at him wondering what he was thinking as she got out a pokeball and used it on him. She couldn't wait for him to be hers.

"That sounds great Chelcee!" Incineroar said happily nuzzling his head into her neck purring as he finished his second malasada.

He happily let the ball suck him in, he wanted to be hers, not only for mating purposes but she seemed like a good trainer, soon after this he could ask her to help with his problem.  
~  
She giggles happily "well hurry up, I wanna get there before dark" she says slipping her shoes on, stepping around her sleeping team she heads for the door, "I think the water is gonna be nice~" she says happily

The button on the pokeball glowed red and made a noise indicating that the Pokémon was caught. Dana jumped for joy as she let him back out.  
"I caught a Greninja!"

Incineroar followed happily after her. Once he made it to the shore he dipped his toe in the water and cringed when it was too cold. He shrugged it off and jumped in anyway.

The ball shook in her hand indicating he wanted out, he wanted out so he could touch her and hopefully, do alot more.  
~  
She laughs happily, in nothing but her bikini she swam on her back around him in circles "ah~ this feels nice" she purrs out

Dana let him out of his pokeball and looked at him.  
"You're mine now Greninja!" she giggled happily as she hugged him.

Incineroar just chuckled as he went under the water and he could see her gorgeous figure in her bikini. He began rubbing her sides from underwater.

He wraps his arms around her nuzzling her neck "I'm yours and your mine" he says "you smell so good" he purrs  
~  
She let's out a squeal, jumping away from him laughing "you know I'm ticklish Incineroar!" She says smiling "your so touchy touchy today, what's up?" She asks

Dana started to moan softly as she held onto him and she wondered what was going on.  
"Wh-what's wrong with you Greninja?"

Incineroar resurfaced and came back up and sighed.  
"Listen Chelcee I have feelings for you. In fact I love you!" he confessed to her.

"Mating season" is the only thing he says before he starts grinding against her to relieve the pressure of his hard on. He purrs in satisfaction "please.." he whimpers  
~  
She blushes "w-what, really?" And looks away, yeah she found her own pokemon attractive, but she never thought this would happen.

Dana blushed beet red her cheeks flushed as she could only nod and she started taking her clothes off for him.

Incineroar nodded looking serious and staring dead straight into her eyes.  
"I have always loved you ever since I was a little Litten."

He backs away and let's her take her clothes off before gently grabbing her and laying her on the ground.  
~  
She looks at him "W-Well I was attracted to you, but it would be forbidden" she says "if people found out, I-I...don't know" she says "I love you too.."

Dana continued to blush gazing up into his eyes and she smiled at him.  
"You know I always thought Pokémon like you were hot."

Incineroar sighed as his heart felt like it broke into a million pieces.  
"It doesn't have to be forbidden. We can make this work Chelcee."

He smirks and purrs "that's good then, this will be even more pleasurable" he says and slowly enters her  
~  
Chelcee sighs and smiles "how about we see how it goes" she sighs pressing her body against his.

Dana began to moan in pleasure and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"I want your long tongue on me Greninja."

Incineroar growled lowly and he took her out of the water picking her up bridal style taking her back to the beach house.

His tongue soon unravels and wraps around her, the tip of it rubbing against her clit  
~  
She was laughing while wrapping her arms around his neck "this is going to be fun" she purrs.

Dana couldn't help but moan as she felt pleasure coursing throughout her body. She loved the touch of his tongue.

Incineroar placed her down gently on her bed and climbed on top of her and he smashed his lips to hers biting her bottom lip.

He purrs as his hips start moving into a pounding pace, his tongue also starts moving faster  
-  
She moans into the kiss wrapping her arm and legs around him while grinding slightly just for friction.

Dana screamed his name in pleasure as she arched her back and she gripped the grass.

Incineroar slipped his tongue into her mouth and he French kissed her sucking on her tongue groping her breasts.

Greninja groans out as his pace soon becomes more erratic, showing he was getting close.  
~  
She moans into the kiss grinding against him as their tongues clashed in a passionate battle.

Dana moaned out his name and arched her back scratching his shoulders as she was reaching her peak.

Incineroar wanted to be the dominate one done tried as hard as he could to win their little tongue battle as he rubbed her legs up and down.

Greninja cries out as his orgasm hits him, cumming inside her while gripping her waist tightly  
~  
She moans once more before letting him win the battle, she wraps her arms around his neck.

Dana reached her high releasing all around him as she moaned then panted.

Incineroar smirked as he came out on top winning as he latched his teeth into her neck sucking hickeys into her skin.

Greninja looks down at her "I hope that was good for you" he said to her smiling slightly  
~  
She wraps her legs around his waist pulling him down and grinds harshly against him "hurry" she whines "you know how impatient I am!"

Dana nodded and blushed stroking his cheek and nuzzled his neck.  
"I love you Greninja!"

Incineroar just nodded as he obeyed his master's request sliding into her with ease and thrusted making hickeys on her shoulders.

He purrs and nuzzles her neck "I love you too" he says smiling "your the best thing to happen to me!"  
~  
She moans and her back arches at the size of him, pleasure going up her spine "god.." she whimpers.

Dana's cheeks flushed at that and she became shy and embarrassed looking away from him.

Incineroar growled as he picked up his pace and thrusted harder faster and deeper into her.

He chuckles "why so shy?" He asks "also I never did get your name" he says  
~  
She screams out in pleasure "o-oh god!" She says holding onto him

Dana smiled at him.  
"My name's Dana!" she said to him blushing as she hugged him.

Incineroar roared as he increased his pace gripping her hips as he sucked on a nipple pinching the other.

He chuckles "you may call me whatever, I don't really have a name, not like yours anyway"  
~  
She sobs in pleasure "g-god, I'm not gonna b-be able to walk for w-weeks" she says moaning and giggling.

"You're my sexy hot handsome Greninja!" Dana exclaimed as she rubbed his shoulders.

Incineroar loved the sound of that so he fucked her rougher and harder hitting her g spot.

He laughs and slowly slides out of her and stands up offering her a hand "let's get you dressed and home" he says  
~  
She cries out as her orgasm hits her without warning her back arching as she claws at his shoulders.

Dana nodded as she stood up and put her clothes back on getting ready to go home.

Incineroar reached his peak climaxing into her shooting his seeds into her as he pulled out of her panting.

He watched for any movement in the tall grass, since she was now his mate he was over protective of her and didn't want her hurt.  
~  
Her thighs were twitching and she smiles up at him, "that felt amazing" she purrs reaching up and touching his cheek.

Dana looked at him and hugged him from behind rubbing his crotch.  
"It's ok you don't have to protect me you know."

Incineroar smirked happily and proudly as she was now his mate and will carry his babies.  
"Yeah it sure was baby."

He looks back at her "but it's my job" he groans at the feeling of her hand on his crotch.  
~  
She giggles and shakily walks to the kitchen "god I'm hungry" she says giggling "you hungry?" She asks looking back at him.

Dana whispered into his ear licking the side of his face.  
"I'll be fine. Just relax and calm down ok?"

Incineroar nodded and grunted as he followed after her picking her up because she couldn't really walk in her state.

"We should hurry home, before I take you out here again to the point you can walk, you tease" he says chuckling  
~  
She squels "warn me before you do that!" She says laughing and wraps her arms around his neck.

Dana blushed a light shade of pink and nodded as she walked back home.

Incineroar just chuckled as he set her down and looked at her.  
"Need any help?"

He follows closely behind her to her house, he knows she should become pregnant after this, but he didn't know how'd they be.  
~  
She smiles gently and shakes her head "no, I'm fine, I should have it" she says 

A week later Dana was in her house and she was taking a shower running the water.

Incineroar was humming to himself and he was eating a malasada. He loved those to death.

Greninja was meditating in the living room, live has been different living with her.  
~  
Chelcee was in the bathroom puking, she thought she had food poisoning since she went to a restaurant last night with a couple friends and is now puking.

Dana was washing her body then rinsed off her body then she started washing her hair. Her stomach grew a little.

Incineroar heard her throwing up in the bathroom and ran to where she was rubbing her back.  
"Are you alright babe?" he asked her.

Greninja walks into the bathroom and looks at her and smiles "even more irresistible"  
~  
She rests her head on the toilet "I'm never going back to that place, I think I have food poisoning but like, aren't you supposed to puke all day?"

Dana blushed and smiled up at him stroking his cheeks then rinsed off her hair.  
"Hey sexy."

Incineroar shook his head no as he felt her stomach.  
"There's only one explanation. You're pregnant."

He laughs "and I can't get enough of you, if it were my choice you'd never leave my side" he says kissing her  
~  
She sits on her knees "well that explains why that chocolate pickle tasted good..."

Dana kissed him passionately back as her wet skin went up against Greninja's.

Incineroar picked her up carrying her to her bed laying her down.  
"You should get some rest ok?"

He pushes them both under the shower head as he palms her breasts, massaging them in his hands  
~  
She laughs and quickly gets out of bed "I'm fine! I'm not that far along I can still do things baby"

Dana giggled and then moaned softly. She looked up at him blushing rubbing his hips.

Incineroar chuckled back and laughed.  
"Oh ok I was just worried about you is all," he said to her with concern.

He rubs her stomach "how do you feel?" He asks  
~  
"Don't worry then everything will be fine!" She says heading towards the kitchen "I wonder if they'll look more like you or me..." she says

Dana whimpered in pleasure.  
"I-I feel great! Why?"

Incineroar shrugged then thought about it for a second.  
"I hope they look like me," he said grinning cheekily.

He chuckles "just wondering, my precious mate" he says  
~  
She hums "how would the doctors react..."

Dana smiled up at him and got out of the shower drying herself off.

Incineroar started to panic.  
"You're not going to a doctor you're gonna give birth here."

He dries off as well before going to the living room and sits down "I think your pregnant, if you don't know already"  
~  
She looks at him "I still need a doctor Incineroar, to make sure nothing goes wrong"

"Yeah sweetie I know I'm pregnant," Dana said to him.

Incineroar sighed and nodded rubbing her hips.

He smiles and rubs her stomach "that's good, while out in the forests and all that, I want you to be careful"  
~  
She smiles and touches his cheek "we'll find someone who helps people like us" she says

Dana nodded as she dried off and got dressed into new clothes.

Incineroar closed his eyes loving the feeling of her touching him.

He watches her "what do we do once they are born?" He asks "we don't know what they'll look like"  
~  
She smiles "we can do this now, come on let's go to the beach" she says happily.

"We feed them and take care of them. That's what parents do."

Incineroar followed after her as he headed to the beach and went in the water.

He nods "yes, but I rather we move out of the town, away from the people" he say  
~  
She giggles and changes to her 2 piece, her small baby bump showing already, which meant she was having more than 1, other people were there as well

Dana sighed.  
"But I don't want to. I wanna stay here."

Incineroar growled getting turned on by her figure again. For a pregnant woman his mate was sure hot.

"Our child might now be safe" he says "what happens if he looks more like me?" He asks  
~  
She looks at him and smiles widely, while talking to an ice cream man, who was a bit obvious in his staring at her.

Dana sighed. She honestly didn't know.  
"But what about my family?"

Incineroar started to growl getting possessive and jealous of this. She was his mate.

He sighs "you can still visit them, I just want to be away from here before they are born"  
~  
She looks at the man and he quickly looks up, she grabs the ice creams and walks away to Incineroar "if looks can kill he'd be dead" she says in a teasing tone.

Dana sighed and nodded. She looked out the window sitting in her bed.

Incineroar nodded as he took his ice cream from her and he smirked.  
"You're mine you know."

He looks at her and puts a hand on her leg "I'm sorry, I know you love this place, but I'm thinking about our child's safety should they come out looking......well not exactly human..."  
~  
She laughs "oh am I now?" She asks challenging him "I didn't know I belonged to you, maybe you should prove it" she says smirking while eating her ice cream

Dana sighed and nodded looking up at him now stroking his cheek.

Incineroar soon finished his ice cream and smirked picking her up taking her inside.

He smiles at her and leans into her touch "I love you, and our child" he says touching her stomach "and I can't wait till they're born"  
~  
She laughs "not sure If I want you to prove to me right now, we have a big fight tomorrow"

Dana smiled at him and kissed his lips softly.  
"I love you too."

Incineroar set her down sighed and nodded in understanding.  
"Sorry I guess I got a little carried away."

He chuckles and pulls her down onto the couch and starts cuddling her  
~  
She laughs and punches his arm "I was the one teasing"

Dana cuddled him back and rubbed his chest.

Incineroar nodded and smirked at her kissing her nose.

He starts kissing her neck as warmth filled his body "having you this close to me, it makes you irresistible" he says nipping at her neck leaving marks  
~  
She giggles "if we win tomorrow, I'll let you do anything you want to me" she purrs smirking while rubbing his chest "what do you say?" She asks

Dana began to moan softly rubbing his abs as she was getting turned on.

Incineroar growled as he couldn't take her teasing. He sighed wondering how he was gonna hold out until tomorrow.

He picks her up and takes her to the room putting her on the bed before crawling on top of her and rubs her thighs.  
~  
She laughs and sits on the couch and turns on the TV "to make this more fun, no touching till tomorrow after our win" she says smiling facing the TV

Dana mewled in pleasure as she rubbed his crotch grinding against him.

Incineroar felt like a brick fell on his head as he pouted and frowned.  
"That's not fair!"

He groans and grins while grinding against her and pushes his hands under her shirt  
~  
She laughs "all the more reason to show me what you got tomorrow huh?" She asks giggling while looking at him with a teasing look

Dana began to whimper softly as she loved him touching her body.

Incineroar growled and pinned her down on on the couch and latched his mouth onto her neck.

He lifts the shirt over her head and kisses her breasts and stomach  
~  
She squeaks "t-that is not part of the deal!" She says moaning slowly wrapping her arms around his neck giving in.

Dana groaned slightly and loudly as she gripped her sheets on her bed.

Incineroar purred in satisfaction as he went down making hickeys on her shoulders.

He chuckles and comes back up before slipping off her pants and underwear, and starts rubbing his fingers against her.  
~  
She moans "d-dammit, hurry up!" She says arching her back pressing her breasts against him

Dana moaned softly and opened her legs wide for him.  
"That's it Greninja!"

Incineroar slid easily inside her and started thrusting into her vigorously.

He chuckles and soon slides into her starting at a gentle pace before speeding up  
~  
She moans loudly and grips at his shoulder "S-So much for that fight tomorrow" she says wrapping her legs around him and rolls her hips to meet his.

"Oh god Greninja! That's it! Fuck!" Dana screamed as she arched her back.

Incineroar growled and grunted as he picked up his pace and he went faster into her.

His pace was pounding into her groaning and moaning her name into her neck  
~  
She cries out and claws at his shoulders "o-oh god, yes! More please!" She begs

Dana gripped his shoulders then started to scratch them as she mewled loudly.

Incineroar increased his speed and went deeper and harder into her pussy groaning at how tight she was.

He groans "I-I'm so close baby" before flipping them over to where she was on top  
~  
She was sobbing, tears streaming down her face at how intense the pleasure was, she had sex with men before, but nothing like this.

Dana slapped her hips against his as she started straddling him gripping onto him for support.

Incineroar purred as he hit her g spot hitting it repeatedly at a good steady rhythm and came inside her.

He grips her hips tightly in his hands as he thrusts up to meet her hips his orgasm getting closer and closer  
~  
She screams out his name her back arching as her body twitches from the pleasure

Dana screamed his name in pleasure gripping her sheets as she climaxed all over him.

Incineroar vigorously pounded into her core trying to get her to cum as he growled with frustration.

He groans out her name and cums into her breathing heavily  
~  
She finally cums with a scream and shoves him off of her and curls up into a ball as her body shook, right now her body was over stimulated so she really didn't want anything touching her as it would be to much

Dana moaned in delight and got off of him as she slid him out of her panting.

Incineroar panted and breathed heavily as he looked at her kind of hurt by her shoving him away.

He smiles at her and touches her cheek "I love you" he says  
~  
She looks at him "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to shove you away" she says sitting up

Dana smiled back at him and stroked his cheeks kissing his lips.  
"I love you too."

Incineroar looked at her and nodded as he forgave her.  
"It's alright just please don't do that again."

He chuckles and lays down "it's late, shall we sleep?" He asks  
~  
She nods "I truly didn't mean too" she lays hugging him

Dana yawned and nodded as she fell asleep under her blankets cuddling against him.

Incineroar nodded and smiled at her hugging her back.  
"I love you sweetheart."

He watches her a moment before sleeping himself  
~  
She smiles "I love you too, it's midnight, we should sleep"


End file.
